


Blown Blue Glass

by reyna_is_gay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Harry Potter Stoner AU, Luna and Ginny are in third year, Underage Drug Use, Weed, femslash fluff, goblet of fire - Freeform, stoner au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyna_is_gay/pseuds/reyna_is_gay
Summary: Ginny has never smoked before and she’s also never noticed Luna like that before… Set at the end of Goblet of Fire as the first pangs of puberty hit Linny.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood, Lovely - Relationship, linny - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Blown Blue Glass

Luna exhaled a deep sigh of smoke and looked expectantly at Ginny who worried her lip between her teeth, transfixed by the blown blue glass of Luna’s bong. The blue blobs swirled and rose through the clear glass. Near the base of the bong a small school of orange fish swam inside the glass, appearing and disappearing between the collected resin which moved liked seagrass. 

“Do you want a hit?” Luna asked holding out a muggle lighter with the words Support Hogwarts’ Champions! flashing yellow against a red background. Ginny’s eyes rested on the words… Champions… plural. What had happened? How was… You-Know-Who… back? “Ginny?”

“Yeah,” Ginny looked up at Luna and took the lighter. She fiddled with it in her hand and reached for the bong. Then, she pulled her hand back and took the lighter in her other hand. She fidgeted for a moment longer with Luna’s lighter and then looked back up, “Would you… uhh…”

Luna smiled, cocking her head at Ginny, “Have you ever smoked a bong before?”

Ginny blushed and toyed with the lighter, accidentally finding the mechanism which made it light causing herself to jump and drop the lighter on the floor. She dove under the table as Luna laughed gently and bumped her head as she came up, causing her to swear. “Gin, have you smoked before?”

Ginny smiled sheepishly, her cheeks as red as her hair, “I’ve been high, Charlie and the twins used to smoke in the shed where we keep the brooms and sometimes I would stick around and all the smoke would make me feel… and I ate this pastry of my dad’s once that… no. I’ve, never um…” she broke off and put the lighter on the table much to noisily to be nonchalant and moved her arms, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do with her hands. 

Luna smiled, “None of the students in our year smoke. I was shocked when you said you would smoke with me, I thought you were a prude.”

“I guess you were right.” Ginny said, blowing a gust of air out of her nose in a self-deprecating laugh.

“No, I was so wrong.” Luna said, catching Ginny’s eyes and holding them. “But I love being proved wrong, and I’d love to be your teacher.”

Luna smirked in a way that made Ginny’s stomach tumble in a way only Harry had ever made it move and a wave of nerves passed over her. Nerves that felt good. Luna picked up the lighter and turned the bong. “You’re going to put your mouth here,” she said, demonstrating herself, “and breathe in. You’ll probably cough but that’s good, it’ll make you more high.” 

Ginny put her mouth on the lip of the bong and looked expectantly up at Luna who grinned. Ginny suddenly felt hyper aware of how Luna’s lips had touched the mouthpiece just moments before. She tried to brush the thoughts away but in Luna’s blue gaze she felt her head spiral dizzily. Luna had never made her feel like this. These nerves. Boy nerves, but with Luna. Luna who seemed just as disinterested as she did intense. “I’m going to light it while you suck in,” Luna explained as she flicked the lighter and brought it to the bowl, “breathe up” she commanded gently. 

Ginny did, her eyes still fixed on Luna who didn’t drop the eye contact. At first, Ginny couldn’t tell she was breathing in smoke. She didn’t notice Luna pull out the bowl, but she must have timed it to create the perfect first hit for Ginny who realized the smoke was gathering in her lungs and sat up, coughing with only a bit of smoke still in the chamber. Luna went in and pulled the rest of the smoke out of the bong and took another rip as Ginny spluttered and gasped. Luna rested a hand on Ginny’s thigh under the table as a calming measure, but it just made Ginny tingle and cough more. Locking eyes with Ginny, Luna laughed out the rest of her rip as Ginny continued to cough. 

“How,” cough, “do you” cough, “do it!” Ginny asked, beginning to giggle as her chest loosened. 

“Practice!” Luna laughed, conjuring a cup of water for Ginny which Ginny took gratefully. 

She looked up at Luna with a stupid grin, “This is so embarrassing” Ginny coughed, taking a swig of the water. 

“It’s not embarrassing at all,” Luna laughed, stroking her thigh in a way she must have thought was friendly and calming but just made Ginny think about how soft Luna’s hand was and how soft her hair looked and how strangely she suddenly felt about this freak Ravenclaw. “Everyone coughs when they smoke!”  
“Not you!” Ginny retorted. 

“I started smoking in October with Neville! My lungs have acclimated. You can’t be a pro at something right away” she said, her eyes catching Ginny’s knowingly as she withdrew her hand slowly and deliberately from Ginny’s thigh to rest it on the table. 

“I guess not.” Ginny was starting to get frustrated that she wasn’t feeling anything, but she realized she must be feeling something a little different. She felt utterly pissed that Luna had taken her hand from her thigh. “It isn’t…”

“It isn’t hitting?” Luna asked gently. Her eyes were lidded and Ginny couldn’t help but stare. 

“No,” Ginny whispered. 

“Wanna do another rip? I’ll light it again?” Luna offered. 

Ginny lowered her head to the mouthpiece and looked to Luna who lit the bowl and did whatever Ginny couldn’t see that made the smoke rise. She tried to hold the smoke in for a bit before ultimately coughing it out as Luna took another beautiful rip. 

“Again,” Ginny said, looking through the smoke gathering in the broom cupboard where they sat in the multi-colored light from orbs Luna had conjured. Luna grinned and giggled at Ginny’s enthusiasm, “Eager, eager.” She lit the bong again. 

Now, Ginny was starting to feel something. Maybe she had taken it too far, she thought, leaning back against the wall, which was close behind her and seeing the lights sway. Her body felt heavy but she also felt light and giggly as she made eye contact with Luna who giggled back. 

Suddenly, they were losing it in the cupboard. Ginny was hysterical, tears coming to her eyes as she laughed harder than she had since the end of the tournament. “This is so crazy! I never thought I would be in a store cupboard with Luna Lovegood, smoking weed. You’re so much cooler than I thought!” Ginny suddenly felt self-conscious. Maybe she shouldn’t have said she had thought Luna was lame.

Luna’s expression, however, didn’t change, she looked at Ginny with a half-smile, “Cooler than you thought or cool?” Luna asked.

“Cool,” Ginny said, feeling Luna’s eyes bore into her with a heat and intensity she hadn’t expected. With her bright, wide, eyes and brilliant blond hair which reflected the multi-colored orbs, she looked like a magical creature who lived in the depths of the sea or the dark of the woods. Ginny’s heart was beating fast. Weed, she thought, must just do what catching feelings does. The euphoria and warmth. Or else… 

“You’re so cool” Ginny said after a minute, “so, so cool.”


End file.
